


family doesn't end in blood.

by imagineleigh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Family Bonding, Gen, Kid Fic, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Piglin! Techno, bro i just dont get tags man ??, did i use that tag right? prolly not, literally screeching our lungs out, speedran this fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineleigh/pseuds/imagineleigh
Summary: Adopting a small piglin hybrid child was not on Philza's to-do list.But somehow, that's exactly what he ends up doing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 213





	family doesn't end in blood.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i added tags we good fam  
> i also just realised i accidentally stole the title from supernatural lMAO  
> guys today i learnt that lizzie's real last name isn't shadowlady and i dont know how to feel ?? my entire childhood has been a lie. but also i added lizzie to this fic because i think shes super cool and she was a fantastic idol when i was younger

When Philza decided to go on a trip to the nether to restock his potion supplies, meeting a small hybrid child was not what he had expected. Yet, in front of his two very own eyes-- was a small hybrid child staring up at him in awe. 

  


_ What the hell, man? _

  


In front of him stood a piglin-looking creature, around half his height, still looking up at him-- or specifically, at his wings with wide eyes. 

  


Phil’s heart was melting, it was  _ so  _ cute. It was so small, yet it adorned a wonky gold crown on his head-- and Phil swore that the tattered maroon rag on his back was meant to be a cape.

  


Phil sighed and opened his bag, looking for the gold nuggets he was sure he mined. Digging around the corners, the blonde found what he was looking for. Gathering them in his palm, Phil pulled them out and threw the shiny pieces in front of the piglin. 

  


"Here you are, kid. Now head back home." He grumbled, the creature was sure to get distracted by the loot, enabling him to escape without having to deal with the guilt of murdering a child. 

  


To his surprise-- the child didn't grab the gold, instead continued to stare at him with childlike curiosity still visible in his ruby eyes. 

  


_ So, the child wasn’t like its brethren.  _ Phil moved to the left, slowly backing away. The piglin followed with the same enthusiasm burning bright in its eyes which were still fixated on the wings. 

  


The angel relaxed his wings, letting them unfurl into long feathers of grey and and white, amusedly watching as the kid’s piglin mouth dropped awestruck. 

  


It was always a strange experience meeting hybrids, most would resemble their ménage but rarely shared the same behaviour. And the child was no different, with its pink skin and the big floppy ears.

  


It seemed as though the child held the same fascination with the wings as the others did with gold. It was quite amusing to watch the piglike creature's strange attraction to the wings that Phil had adorned his entire life.

  


He was snapped out of his playful mood with the child once he heard an ear-piercing screech from nearby. 

  


Right, Phil was in the nether. He shouldn't stay for too long, the chances of being attacked by mobs was increased tenfold and recovery and regeneration was consequently a lot harder. 

  


Regretfully and reluctantly, Phil retracted his wings and turned around, ready to head back home after confirming that he had all the items that he needed. His heart clenched as he heard a small disappointed grunt from behind him.

  


Despite all that had happened-- bringing a piglin home (hybrid, or not) was an incredibly dumb idea.

  


And Phil had never purposely given into a stupid idea,  _ ever  _ in his life.

  


//

  


The blonde angel trudged home, his hat falling over his eyes. Behind him, the soft trotting of hooves could be heard, as well as occasional sneezes from time to time. Phil slowly pulled off his dark green scarf, worn away with time and tried to wrap it around the small piglin. 

  


When the piglin unexpectedly flinched away, Phil’s heart hurted--  _ poor child _ \-- and instead he held it out for the kid to take of its own accord. He watched as the child hesitantly took it with its clumsy hooves to wrap it around his small shivering torso.

  


_ Alright then, he was keeping the small hybrid child. _

  


//

  


Right, even though Techno could understand and replicate human speech, that would be no help when trying to blend in-- his appearance was still akin to that of a piglins. 

  


Phil had finished a potion that could alter a person’s appearance-- and pulled out a small vial, feeling the piglike creature’s eyes following his movements, a confused grunt escaping him.

  


“Sorry kid, just getting a potion to help you blend in.” He grinned, gently setting the potion bottle on the table next to the piglin who slowly nodded its head, making an effort to do what he’d seen Philza do before.

  


The sight caused the blonde to smile--  _ kid’s a fast learner. _

  


Rechecking the potion, colour and all, he checked the open grimoire on the table, making sure he had done everything correctly.

  


If the potion worked right-- it would create an illusion that worked on the human eye, not truly changing Techno’s appearance. It would make him look like a human, though he would still have physical characteristics that matched a piglins--  _ probably pink hair and red eyes--  _ Phil thought. 

  


Holding the vial up to Techno, he let the kid drink it himself. 

  


Just as he imagined, the piglin face and body was soon replaced with a human-looking face.

  


With fluffy hair that fell towards his shoulders, and small chubby cheeks-- the kid looked up at the taller man with a pout on his face. Big round eyes continued to stare at the blonde-- rubies confusedly watching Phil’s expression change.

  


Techno looked at his hands-- sensation feeling strange, yet to his surprise, he saw pale fingers and bony arms that reminded him of Phil. 

  


Confusion turned to delightment as he looked down to where his hooves should’ve been but was greeted with bony calves and feet.

  


This was it! Technoblade had asked for this-- Phil made it happen!

  


He jumped off of the low table he had been sitting on, trying to get to Phil, who was wordlessly staring at the kid's new appearance in shock. Moving forward was a challenge with his new human legs. 

  


Techno shuffled forwards until he was in front of Phil, and wrapped his (human-- he still couldn't believe he had human arms and legs) arms around Phil in a poor imitation of a hug.

  


The older man didn't mind at all, instead bending down to pick the surprisingly lightweight kid and held him at eye-level, a wide grin spread across his face.

  


"You're human--" He stated, gently. Technoblade only responded with enthusiastic nodding, moving his head up and down.

  


"I'm hwumahn," and although the words were garbled out, Philza only grinned wider, nodding along with the pinkette.

  


Phil brought his hand up, pushing the shoulder-length hair back, so as to not obstruct the kid’s vision, only for the locks to fall back into place. Instead, the blonde affectionately touched the kid’s nose, a small ‘ _ boop _ ’ accompanying it. 

  


Techno responded with a quiet grunt-- most likely a laugh, as he brought his own hand up, trying to repeat the action on Phil. The angel moved his head back, the child had accidentally bopped him with his entire hand, still unused to his human hands, unable to separate his fingers.

  


The piglin’s eyes widened-- embarrassed, before Philza tilted his head and laughed hard, having to set the child down. 

  


Who would’ve thought that a creature from hell would bring so much joy to Philza’s life?

  


//

  


As the years passed, Techno grew more and more comfortable in his human body, no longer clumsily walking or being extra cautious around fragile objects. He would even help Phil out when the older made potions or be given permission to go out and collect supplies. 

  


Nine-year-old Techno would feel especially important when he was allowed to go into the village alone, skipping along the winding gravel pathway, leaving behind a concerned Philza in their secluded cottage.

  


Despite Techno constantly brushing over the worries, he did understand why Phil acted in such a way. The pinkette often did struggle to be heard, his monotone voice barely heard over the hustle of people around him. After all, the only reason Techno learnt human tongue was a potion he had hesitantly drunk when he was younger. 

  


Skidding to a stop, Techno fixed his tilted crown, spying a turn coming up. He briskly walked towards it, the gravel underneath his shoes turning into cobblestone, oak fences surrounding him in place of trees. 

  


_ Human interaction. Bleh.  _

  


With only a couple of strides, he was in the marketplace, the familiar scent of the bakery a little further down hitting him-- even from this far away. In his peripheral vision, he saw someone he knew, his heart bursting with excitement. 

  


“Wilbur?” Though his voice was quiet and easily overshadowed by the crowd, it seemed like Wil had heard him, the mop of brown hair flopping around in search of Techno. Brown eyes scanned the mass until they locked onto him, and he ran over.

  


Techno mentally prepared himself, he recognised the look on his friend’s face, beaming in excitement.

  


“Hey, Techno-- So I was thinking about getting a new pet rat, what do you think? We could share it and--” Wil sounded like he was out of breath as he explained his newest idea to Techno.

  


“Slow down, Wilbur. What will you do if you kill these pets too?” The pinkett's words might’ve sounded harsh to anyone else but the brunet only laughed. 

  


“Not this time, I don’t think--” He was cut off by the incredulous look that Techno sent him. “Alright, I may have a bad track record with pets, but I really think I could do it this time.” The hopefulness in his voice was wavering, but the nine-year-old didn’t want to discredit his friend as he nodded off-handedly. 

  


“Sure, I believe in you.” 

  


The words caused Wilbur to visibly brighten up, a subtle spring in his step.

  


Technoblade internally smiled at his friend’s antics, walking along slightly faster. He had to get to the bakery, the family tended to clear out the pantry a lot faster now that Techno was accustomed to the taste of human food.

  


The two walked together in harmony, Wilbur chattering away in his ear. As they neared the spruce wood and flower pots, the familiar smell of wheat and oven-baked bread greeted them.

  


Wilbur sprinted forwards, the kid spying his friend-- Niki, her name was, waving a hasty goodbye to Techno.

  


That left Techno to wander into the bakery alone, a small smile adorning his face as he pulled out some gold coins that Phil had given to him very carefully, his small hands grasping onto the rounded metal tightly. 

  


The pinkette carefully weaved his way through the meagre crowd, tip toeing the best he could to look over the counter and tap the bell.

  


A young woman-- Lizzie-- came to the counter, two large loaves of bread ready in a bag. She grinned down at the small kid, only wisps of pink hair and a shiny gold crown was visible over the tall counter, yet she recognised the customer easily.

  


“Same order as always?” The girl asked despite knowing the answer. Receiving a nod in return, she reached over the counter to hand over the bag, only to be greeted with more coins than needed.

  


“Uh, can I also get a croissant?” Techno hesitantly spoke up, averting his gaze to the side. Lizzie paused for a second, not expecting the change, before her grin widened again, her own pink hair moving around as she nodded eagerly.

  


“Of course.” Her bright grin could be heard in her voice as she grabbed the requested viennoiserie pastry to put in a paper bag. “Here ya go!”

  


Techno grinned happily as he clutched both bags in his hands tightly. “Thank you.” He internally cheered-- Phil would be proud of him for using his manners.

  


The nine-year-old turned to leave, exiting the shop the same way he entered, his footsteps barely creating a sound.

  


Leaving the homely shop, he stepped into the outside, the gravel and cobblestone crumbling underneath his feet as he moved towards the boy he saw earlier.

  


It wasn’t too hard to find him, the lime green hoodie standing out. The pinkette sped up, chasing after the agile kid, finally falling into step with the other, tapping his shoulder.

  


“Hello, Dream.” The masked kid grinned , tugging on Techno’s cape (which was in better shape after Phil made him a new one) and pointed towards a bench, which was further away from everyone around them.

  


Techno nodded, the two making their way over to the oak planks, sitting down synchronously, side-by-side. 

  


“I got you something.” The words were accompanied by the piglin holding out a brown paper bag.

  


Dream grinned excitedly, gently taking the bag and opening it with enthusiasm. His eyes brightened, forest green sparkling with joy as he pulled out the crescent shaped pastry.

  


“Thanks, Technoblade!” The use of his full name caused Techno to wince.

  


“Dream, you can just call me Techno. All my friends do.” He muttered, thinking of the nickname he was given by Wilbur and Tommy (Wilbur’s younger brother).

  


“I’m your friend?” Dream’s eyes widened, his pitch rising by octaves.

  


“I bought you food with my own money. I don’t just do that to strangers.”

  


The words caused Dream to laugh, his signature wheeze filling the air. Techno grinned.

  


_ Phil would be proud, Techno made a new friend.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> guys please i have not put enough thgouth into this the ending is so rushed in fatc the whoel book is if u want to read quality writing read literally anything else
> 
> this was written by a bunrout adhd gofted kid ok stan rnaboo


End file.
